Kawaiibunny Talkshow
by Kawaii Bunny379
Summary: Random conversations I, Kawaii Bunny379 will have with the characters from Pokemon. Read at your own risk...That is if you want to save your favorite ships of course ;) Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Pokeshipping!
1. Hollywood

**kawaiibunny** : Welcome one, welcome all, to the Kawaiibunny talk show! This show will feature random conversations that I'll have with the characters from Pokemon! Mostly about the random moments in my life... Now...Who's excited to get this show on the road?! XD

 **Gary** : Oh great since she's done torturing us with one-shots now she's gonna torture us with a talk show...

 **Leaf** : Gareth! That's not nice! *happily munching on a candy bar*

 **Gary** : Stop taking candy from the monster!

 **kawaiibunny** : He called me a monster...*Sulks into a corner* Say it isn't true Leaf, say it isn't true...

 **Leaf** : I...I uh...

 **Gary** : *Stares at Leaf for an answer*

 **kawaiibunny** : *Does the same*

 **Dawn** : Um...are they okay?

 **May** : Shuh Dawn you're going to blow our cover-

 **kawaiibunny** : *Turns to see the other characters* Guys glad to have you guys join us!

 **Paul** : Troublesome, you just blew our cover *sighs, then takes a seat in one of the couches on the center stage*

 **Dawn** : *Pouts* I'm not troublesome! Prunehead

 **kawaiibunny** : Hey where's Drew? *Turns to May*

 **May** : How would I know?

 **kawaiibunny** : Go look for him.

 **May** : No.

 **kawaiibunny** : Fine. I guess I'll just have to get Brianna as a sub for Drew~ *starts dialing on a phone*

 **May** : Nevermind! Found him! He's locked up in the closet over there! *points to a random closet, that's shaking with some yelling coming from inside*

 **kawaiibunny** : ...Is it even safe to open that thing?

 **May** : Um...Yes?

 **kawaiibunny** : Nope. Not taking any chances, where's Ash and Misty?

 **Ash** : Did someone call for us? *Slowly walks in with Misty*

 **kawaiibunny** : You guys are late, where were you guys?

 **Misty** : *shakes head while slowly walking over to the couch where the others are seated*

 **Ash** : The hot dog stand!

 **Misty** : And the burger stand.

 **Ash** : The popcorn stand!

 **Misty** : And the Pizza stand.

 **Ash** : The-

 **kawaiibunny** : Okay, so! Who wants to help get Drew out of the closet!

 **Drew** : No need. *casually walks to his seat*

 **kawaiibunny** : oh that was fast how'd you manage to get out?

 **Drew** : Drilled a whole.

 **kawaiibunny** : How- Wait...I think it's better not to ask...*stares at the giant hole in the wall*

 **Leaf** : Can we start yet?

 **kawaiibunny** : Ho! Looks like Leafy here's excited! :D

 **Leaf** : Not really, I just ran out of candy.

 **Gary** : Now you return back to normal?!

 **kawaiibunny** : Cough cough. Today I will tell you all about my experience in Hollywood ;) (and I know some of you might have already heard the story, but anyways you all get to hear it again XD)

 **Dawn** : You're from Hollywood?! O.O

 **kawaiibunny** : Well if you interpret it that way, I guess *flips hair*

 **Drew** : *Looks annoyed* Hey! Flipping hair is my job!

 **kawaiibunny** : Ho! He's mad XD

 **May** : *Facepalms* and he considers it a job...

 **Ash** : I'm hungry. Does this story involve food-

 **Misty** : Please no!

 **Paul** : QUIET!

 **Everyone** : ...

 **Paul** : *Still wearing a permanent scowl and then takes the script from kawaiibunny's hand* kawaii bunny's first Hollywood experience; Getting chased by a man dressed in a SpongeBob suit. *stares at author weirdly*

 **kawaiibunny** : What? It's true! *mutters curse their good hearing*

 _Okay, so this is what happened. My family and I were walking along the streets of Hollywood, and then we stumbled upon a person dressed in a SpongeBob suit._

 _So then that guy in the SpongeBob suit was like "Hi, hahaha." and making that one SpongeBob laugh and stuff._

 _So then my reaction was, "This is so weird..." I only like muttered that!_

 _But for some strange reason, that guy had like some super sensitive hearing and was immediately like, "What'd you say?!" and then just started chasing after me, while I just ran away in circles._

 _We spent at least three minutes just running around in circles...ha...ha..._

 **kawaiibunny** : Was that at least a little funny?

 **Gary** : So let me try to get this straight. Your Hollywood visit was literally running around in circles in order to prevent a guy dressed in a SpongeBob suit from tackling you to the ground because you called him weird.

 **kawaiibunny** : That's pretty much it.

 **Dawn** : Poor guy...

 **Drew** : He must really hate his job...

 **Ash** : By any chase was that guy's suit made out of cheese?

 **Everyone** : ...no...?

 **Ash** : Awww...

 **kawaiibunny** : Okay, so that was my first Hollywood experience! What did you guys think!? *Cricket cricket* Oh come on at least say something...

 **Drew** : I heard the buffet nearby is really good.

 **Ash and May** : I'm in!

 **kawaiibunny** : Hey! You guys can't leave yet! Curse you cabbage head...

 **Drew** : What'd you say!?

 **kawaiibunny** : ...Oh, shot. Gotta run! Comment to tell me what you thought of the show, my story, etc! And don't add to your favorites, follow me the show etc. for more episodes!

 **Drew** : Come back here!


	2. Wave Challenge

**kawaiibunny** : Heelo~ It's me again!

 **Dawn** : *Gasp* she made it out of Drew's wrath alive? OO

 **Paul** : *Rolls eyes*

 **kawaiibunny** : Ho ho ho, it seems as though Paul knows what's to come! ;)

 **Paul** : Hn.

 **kawaiibunny** : That's right Paul! Right on the money!

 **Dawn** : You understand his 'hn's ? OO

 **kawaiibunny** : I have no clue! :)

 **Everyone** : *Falls anime style*

 **Paul** : Hn. Arceus, why do I so many lines today.

 **Gary** : Did-

 **Drew** : He-

 **Ash** : Just speak over two words!?

 **Dawn** : O.O

 **May** : The world's gonna end soon...*faints*

 **Drew** : May!

 **Contestshipping Fans** : ...*waiting...patiently waiting...holding their cameras handy*

 **Drew** : ...Uh...I mean...June, get yourself off the floor before you make a scene.

 **May** : The names MAY! *Comes close to Drew's face*

 **Drew** : W-Whatever you say April. *blushing*

 **kawaiibunny** : Hm...you two would actually make a pretty good Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso scene... (That's a really good anime btw totally recommend you check it out)

 **Drew and May** : NO!

 **Gary** : Haha suckers!

 **kawaiibunny** : And Leaf and Gary would be perfect for Romeo and Juliet! :)

 **Gary** : *Shuts up*

 **Leaf** : Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! :(

 **kawaiibunny** : *Whispers into Leaf's ear* There's a kissing scene in it~

 **Leaf** : *Blushes madly* I-I-I'm going to go bake some c-c-cookies! Y-Yes c-cookies!

 **Gary** : *Glares at author* What did you do to Leafy?

 **kawaiibunny** : *Gulps*

 **Misty** : Wow, who would have guessed Gary's glare is actually pretty scary.

 **Ash** : Why's Gary glaring at the author? and where did Leaf go?

 **Misty** : *Facepalms*

 **Ash** : *Smells the air* Is someone baking cookies? *Dashes out of the room*

 **Misty** : Ash you come back here this instant!

 **Ash** : If you ain't got any instant noodles then no!

 **May** : *Jumps awake* Did someone say noodles?!

 **Drew** : *Facepalms* Hey June, its okay just go back to sleep, everything's all good.

 **May** : But-!

 **Drew** : There are noodles in your dreams.

 **May** : Goodnight! *falls asleep again*

 **kawaiibunny** : Well...That was fast. *Turns to see Gary still glaring* Um...Drew got any plans for getting Gary to calm down?

 **Drew** : What's in it for me?

 **kawaiibunny** : You get to see Paul being awkward today! Now help me!

 **Paul** : *Glares at author*

 **Drew** : *Shrugs, and then slowly walks up to Gary* Leaf's baking some special cookies just for you in the kitchen.

 **Gary** : *Stops glaring at the author* Well why didn't you all just say so earlier. *skips into the kitchen to look for Leaf* Leafyyyyyy~

 **Dawn** : What's the story for today?

 **kawaiibunny** : I'm glad you've asked!

 **Paul** : Great. *rolls eyes again*

 **kawaiibunny** : Okay so I'm considering on doing a wave challenge!

 **Drew** : A what now?

 **Misty** : As in surfing?! *eyes lit up*

 **kawaiibunny** : Uh...no...I meant waving as in the gesture to greet someone. Okay, so this is what happened! This one time I've realized that went I wave to one person, the people around them might also wave back. The challenge is to see if you can get anyone to greet back at you.

 **Drew** : And where did you get this idea from?

 **kawaiibunny** : Just waving around haha...

 _This one time I was walking with my friends somewhere and I happened to see another one of my friends, so I waved to her. But instead of just getting a wave back from her I also got a "Hi." from the guy behind her, which I had absolutely no clue who he was XD_

 _Then after school, I stayed behind to help a friend study and since my other friends didn't want to enter the classroom, they've decided to stay outside. And so when the janitor opened the door to take out the trash, my friends waved to me from outside, and I waved back, but I also got the janitor to wave to me...XD_

 **Paul** : This challenge could possibly work for troublesome over here.

 **Dawn** : I say we have Paul try this challenge!

 **kawaiibunny** : Alright Paul it is!

 **Paul** : *wears a deadly scowl*

 **kawaiibunny** : *Smirks back* You're not getting away this time. Alright, Paul to test out this challenge you'll have to wave to everyone that walks through those doors. *points to the large double doors*

 **Paul** : And what made you think I would actually do this challenge

 **kawaiibunny** : Cause if you don't then I'll have to change today's event to inviting; Lucas, Barry, and Kenny over. ;)

 **Paul** : I hate you.

 **kawaiibunny** : We all know you love this author. ;) Alright! Let the wave challenge begin!

 **Gary** : Awe...come on Leafy, you don't have to hide the fact that you've made those cookies especially just for me. *steals a cookie from Leaf's plate*

 **Leaf** : Keep on dreaming Oak, keep on dreaming. *holding a plate of cookies while walking onto center stage*

 **kawaiibunny** : *Nudges Paul* Go on~

 **Paul** : I hate you so much...*reluctantly puts arm up, and waves*

 **Gary** : *Freezes and drops his half eaten cookie*

 **Leaf** : *Freezes and drops her plate of cookies*

 **Ash** : *Walks into the room* What was that sound-? Nooooo! Why to cookies! *Looks up to see Paul still waving* I-Is Paul- *Faints*

 **Misty** : Quick! Get a cookie! *Grabs the half eaten cookie that Gary had dropped, and places it over Ash's nose*

 **Ash** : *Wakes up to happily eat the cookie*

 **Misty** : *Sighs*

 **Ash** : For a moment I thought I saw Paul wave for a second, but that's impossible, right Paul- *Looks up to see Paul waving* ... *Faints again*

 **Misty** : Ash? Ash! Wake up!

 **Me** : Well, that was not what I expected...

 **Dawn and Drew** : *nods*

 **Paul** : Ya think!?

 **kawaiibunny** : Um...Leaf? Gary? Hello? Anyone in there? *Waves hands over their faces* Cough cough *Calls an ambulance for Leaf, Gary, and Ash* So...who wants the leftover cookies?!

Thanks for reading another ordinary episode of the Kawaiibunny Talk Show! Before you leave, sponsor us with a little review, follow, anything? Also feel free review on your thoughts of the show! :)


	3. Youtube

_You know you love me, I know you care_

 _Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

 _You are my love, you are my heart_

 _And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

 _Are we an item? Girl quit playin'_

 _We're just friends, what are you sayin'_

 _Said there's another, look right in my eyes_

 _My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

 _And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby no_

 _Like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _I thought you'd always be mine_

 **Everyone** : SHUT UP!

 **kawaiibunny** : Hai! Can anyone of you guess the theme for today's show?

 **Paul** : It better not be dress up as Justin Bieber for a day.

 **Dawn** : What's wrong with that? It'll be a great idea!

 **kawaiibunny** : That actually might work...hm...

 **Everyone** : NO!

 **kawaiibunny and Dawn** : *Pouts* Meanies.

 **May** : Can today's topic be about food?

 **Ash** : I AGREE WITH THIS MESSAGE!

 **kawaiibunny** : All in good times my little, April and Ashy boy.

 **Drew** : *Glares*

 **Misty** : *Glares*

 **Gary** : *Smirks*

 **Leaf** : *Facepalms at Gary's reaction* Gary you idiot that isn't something to be proud of. *whacks him with Misty's mallet*

 **Gary** : Ow! Leafy, whyyyyyy *Crys dramatically*

 **kawaiibunny** : Um...anyone? Help?

 **Drew and Misty** : *Still holding an intense glare at the author*

 **kawaiibunny** : Okay. *puts on a serious face*

 _And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby no_

 _Like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _I thought you'd always be mine_

 **Everyone but Dawn** : *comes after author with their own personal mallets*

 **kawaiibunny** : Dawn, save me!

 **Everyone** : *turns their mallets to Dawn*

 **Dawn** : *Gulps* I uh...Just remembered that I had something to do...haha...bye!

 **kawaiibunny** : *turns back to the other characters* ...I lived a good life...

 _*One hour later*_

 **kawaiibunny** : Alright, now that everything's back to normal~ Let's get this show on the road! Right? ;) *Turns to all the characters*

 **Everyone** : *Being taped into their chairs with massive duck tape*

 **kawaiibunny** : Today's theme is YOUTUBE! Now I don't know what was the first YouTube video you've ever watched. But mine was ... Any guesses?

 **Everyone** : ... *Still taped to their chairs*

 **kawaiibunny** : That's right! Baby by Justin Bieber...yeah...having mixed feelings about this song already... Anyways for today, we will be going over our celebrities YouTube channel! Who's ready!?

 **Everyone** : NO!

 **kawaiibunny** : Alright up first we have Gary and Leaf's YouTube apparently, they did a live performance together ;)

 **Everyone** : *Stares at the pair* Just get together already!

 **Leaf and Gary** : I don't him/her!

 **kawaiibunny** : Keep saying that~ *Happily clicks on the video* (Note I changed the lyrics just a bit to fit into the scene)

 _Gary:_ _Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

 _You know you love me, I know you care_

 _Leaf:_ _No_

 _Gary:_ _Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

 _Leaf:_ _Stay away from me, and my heart_

 _And we will forever, ever, ever remain apart_

 _Gary:_ _Are we an item? Girl quit playin'_

 _Leaf:_ _We're just friends, that what I'm sayin'_

 _Gary:_ _Said there's another, look right in my eyes_

 _Leaf:_ _I will break you and your heart for the first time_

 _Gary:_ _And I was like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby no_

 _Like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _I thought you'd always be mine (Mine)_

 _Leaf:_ _Baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby yes_

 _Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

 _Thought I was like the rest, yes._

 _Gary:_ _Oh for you, I would have done whatever_

 _Leaf:_ _I'm just happy we ain't together_

 _Gary:_ _And I wanna play it cool_

 _Leaf:_ _But I don't like you_

 _Gary:_ _I'll buy you anything_

 _Leaf:_ _I don't want anything_

 _Gary:_ _And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

 _Leaf:_ _I'll just shake you, and til' I break you in this bad dream_

 _Gary:_ _I'm goin' down, down, down, down_

 _And I can't believe my first love won't be around_

 _And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby no_

 _Like baby, baby, baby oh_

 _I thought you'd always be mine (Mine)_

 _Baby, baby, baby oh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby yes._

 _Like baby, baby, baby ooh_

 _Thought I was like the rest, yes._

 **kawaiibunny** : *Stops video* Well...?

 **Ash** : Wait, Gary likes Leaf?

 **Everyone** : *Facepalms*

 **Misty** : You idiot! *Breaks the chair to hit him with a mallet*

 **kawaiibunny** : ...So much for the keeping, them tied to the chair for the whole episode...

 **Others** : *Breaks free from the chairs too.*

 **Gary** : *Runs up to Leaf* Leafyyyyy why won't you accept my feelings in that song TT~TT

 **Leaf** : *Pushes Gary to keep distance* Because as I sang so before 'We're just friends, thats what I'm sayin''

 **Gary** : *Gasps in horror, sulks in a corner*

 **kawaiibunny** : Poor Gary...*Glares at Leaf* Go make it up to him right now!

 **Leaf** : No.

 **kawaiibunny** : No...? *Glare intensifies*

 **Leaf** : *Gulps, runs to Gary* Gary!

 **kawaiibunny** : Oldrivalshippers! Now's your chance!

 **Oldrivalshippers** : AWWWW...*Taking endless pictures*

 **Leaf and Gary** : AHHHHHHH...*Runs out of the room*

 **Drew** : You're evil.

 **kawaiibunny** : I try.

 **May** : I'm hungry...Drew you got any-

 **Drew** : No.

 **May** : But-

 **Drew** : No.

 **May** : Don't make me tell kawaiibunny about that music video you made when you were in middle school.

 **Drew** : *Holds an intense stare with May* You wouldn't

 **May** : *stares back just as intensely* Try me. *Turns to the author with a bright smile* kawaiibunny! Did you know Drew made a music video when he was in middle school?

 **Drew** : *Stares at upcoming conversation in horror*

 **May** : *Smirks*

 **kawaiibunny** : *Eyes lit up with excitement* What?! How did I not know about this!?

 **May** : Here! *Hands the author her phone* Hehe...Take that Grasshead.

 _Drew:_ _There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)_

 _One less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl(one less lonely girl)_

 _One less lonely girl_

 _How many I told you's and start overs_

 _And shoulders have you cried on before?_

 _How many promises be honest girl?_

 _How many tears you let hit the floor?_

 _How many bags you packed_

 _Just to take 'em back tell me that_

 _How many either or's (but no more)_

 _If you let me inside of your world_

 _There'd be the one less lonely girl_

 _Saw so many pretty faces (before I saw you you)_

 _Now all I see is you_

 _I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)_

 _No no_

 _Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you_

 _And when you're mine in the world_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl(I'm coming for you)_

 _One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

 _One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

 _One less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)_

 _I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)_

 _I'll show you what you're worth (that's what I'm gonna do)_

 _If you let me inside your world_

 _There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

 _Only you May_

 **kawaiibunny** : *Frozen after hearing the ending*

 **May** : *Unsure what to do.* I uh... um...

 **Drew** : *Facepalms*

 **kawaiibunny** : *Replays the 'Only you May' part over and over*

 **Drew** : *Gasps in horror*

 **May** : S-Stop stop! *Takes the phone out of the authors hands, while blushing madly*

 **kawaiibunny** : Wait a minute...Don't tell me you've never watched the video till the end!

 **May** : Um...

 **Drew** : Airhead.

 **May** : Am not!

 **kawaiibunny and Drew** : Are too!

 **kawaiibunny** : Wow you guy's YouTube channels are a lot more interesting than I originally anticipated. *Smirks*

 **Paul** : We aren't don't yet are we...

 **kawaiibunny** : Nope! And since you practically post nothing Paul... We will be looking at your high school's newspaper's channel!

 **Dawn** : Why the school newspaper's?

 **kawaiibunny** : *Smirks* You'll see~ *Clicks on video*

 _"Is the camera working?"_

 _"Hurry."_

 _The video showed th_ _at the_ _school new_ _s_ _papers was filming Dawn while she was around school and cheer practice. To make it all that much better it was titled. 'School's top cutie. Secret file. Must not land in the hands of Paul Shinji'_

 _*Loud slamming of the front door*_

 **kawaiibunny** : What happened?

 **Director** : Paul Shinji just stormed out of the studio and appears to be heading towards Conway, the head of the school newspapers.

 **kawaiibunny** : Oh. Maybe showing that video wasn't such a good idea after all...

 **Misty** : How did you even get that video?

 **kawaiibunny** : *Shrugs* Hacked into their account.

 **Dawn** : ... *Still frozen, unknowing how to react towards the video*

 **kawaiibunny** : Alright! And lastly Ash's YouTube channel!

 **Ash** : Yes!

 **kawaiibunny** : Hey Ash, what do you even upload? I didn't have time to check out your videos yet.

 **Ash** : Stuff! *gets a bag of popcorn ready*

 **kawaiibunny** : Alright! Bring it on! *Clicks on a random video*

 **Misty** : I have a bad feeling about this...

 _*Black screen appears for over an hour with constant mutterings of 'where was on power switch'*_

 **kawaiibunny** : Um...Any comments Mist?

 **Misty** : None.

 **Ash** : You guys wanna give me a like?

 **kawaiibunny and Misty** : *Looks at the likes and comments* WHAT THE HECK!?

 **Misty** : TEN THOUSAND LIKES?

 **kawaiibunny** : OVER TWO THOUSAND COMMENTS?!

 **Misty** : I'm done.

 **kawaiibunny** : Same.

Now...I'm sorry with torturing you guys with endless JB songs even if you didn't like JB, but IDK it was the most fitting to this episode. Oh and I'm not fully in credit of the Leaf and Gary duet part all to myself, I've actually read a fanfic with someone doing that and I thought it was brilliant. Unfortunately, I don't remember who came up with that idea or fanfic...so...if it was you feel free to credit yourself XP if not just sit back and enjoy the show.

Now...Any comments on today's episode? If you have any suggestions feel free to comment down below, also don't forget to follow the Kawaiibunny Talkshow for more eps!. I mean come on look at Ash he's like a top star on YouTube me need more comments!


End file.
